NerdClan Challenges
by littleflower54276408
Summary: Hello fellow nerds of the Warrior world! Follow me on my quest to become a warrior of NerdClan through challenges! :D
1. Poetry

**A/N: Hello fellow nerds! Welcome to my challenges done for NerdClan! I really have nothing to say so onto the poem! **

The gorge's white, foaming water swirls beneath me.

I climb up closer to the edge,

up to the point where the water begins to spray at my toes.

You think I'm crazy don't you?

You think I've gone off the deep end.

I haven't though, my reasons are a bit different.

It just hurts everyday, not physically, but inside.

It feels like I'm being suffocated, like I'm drowning.

Except I'm not in water, I'm in a sea filled with regret and guilt.

She was all I had,

my sole reason for going on everyday.

But she isn't here anymore, so what's my reason to live?

It's all my fault too...it's my fault she died.

It was just me and her,

I loved her and she loved me.

I still remember how we met,

a little kittypet wanted to know more about the loner in the alley.

So she explored and we talked, and talked, and talked.

Our love blossomed as soon as her two housefolk up and left.

We lived together, scourging from anything we could and hunting when we could.

It was tough, but we were content.

She would always want to go out into the woods,

to hunt prey and live freely.

I always brushed it off and we would play around,

but she would always ask again and again.

One day not so long ago, I decided why not?

I've never seen a wild cat, they were just rumours made to scare cats off.

We went exploring in the woods, but a few pawsteps in we saw them.

They told us to leave and never come back and I rushed her back.

I didn't want trouble, but she...she wanted to fight.

She told them that she had a right to be here and she wasn't afraid of some weaklings.

She charged in and fought with a fiery spirit, but they were too much.

I tried to help her, but they overwhelmed her.

One cat was told to stop, she wasn't worth it, but he didn't listen.

I threw him off her, but it was too late.

Her bloody body was mauled with scratches and her eyes rolled back.

I could see her breath getting more and more shallow and I screeched at one of them if they knew how to save her.

They all shook their heads sadly, and she stopped breathing altogether.

A particular cat looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

I looked at his claws and saw her fur smothered under them.

In an act of rage, I went in and attacked him with all the anger I possessed.

He came out missing several patches of fur missing and an ear nicked.

They left us alone and her body...it didn't look right.

She didn't look peaceful, so I groomed her fur so that it was sleek and the wounds didn't show.

I saw a gorge not so far away and buried her next to it.

That day not so long ago was today.

So here I am, standing in front of her grave looking down at the water.

I take one look at the forest and take two steps into the water.

The wind whistles into my ears and water overcomes me as my breath is knocked out of me.

It instantly sinks into my fur, it's creeping cold feeling melding against my skin.

My lungs start to burn for air, but I ignore the feeling and smile as darkness overtakes me.

My last thought was that my beautiful white she-cat was going to see me again.

**A/N: How was that? If you didn't get it, it was about an alley cat and a kittypet who became friends. The kittypet's owners abandoned her so she went to live with the loner and they fell in love. They went to explore the forest but clan cats killed the kittypet and the loner committed suicide because without her, he was nothing. **


	2. Drabble

**A/N: Hello people, here with another challenge! This one is a drabble so it's going to be exactly 100 words not including this A/N.**

**Yay: Why thank you! The kind of poetry that tells a story is narrative just in case you want to find more poems like that :D**

Snowkit looked around.

Everyone around him was moving away from him.

He whimpered as mommy began to move too.

Snowkit turned around, cats were moving their mouths.

He wondered if they were hungry.

Mommy began to move her tail and nodded.

He remembered he was supposed to come when she did that.

Snowkit took a few steps forwards and she smiled.

He tilted his head curiously because she wasn't looking at him anymore.

She looked up so he copied her.

Pain exploded in his back.

He looked down as saw mommy trying to save him before everything went black.


	3. I am Strange

**A/N: Hey nerds and nerdettes! Welcome to another chapter of my NerdClan challenges, hope you enjoy this because it's dedicated to all the nerds in this world :D**

**Yay: Two more challenges to go! By the way I haven't earned any badges yet, and you need to update the amount of challenges I've done. Don't mean to be commanding, just a little reminder ;) **

Littlepaw followed her mentor through the beautiful moors of WindClan, taking a deep breath.

Her eyes were constantly moving, absorbing all of the sights before her and keeping both of her small ears pricked to listen to her mentor.

"Littlepaw, what did I just say?" asked Larkstorm.

Larkstorm's lithe grey pelt and expectant amber eyes bore into Littlepaw.

"You said we were going to explore the territory and we were headed towards Moonpool Stream so I could see the border with ThunderClan," Littlepaw responded.

"Good," said Larkstorm, "what did you see along the way so far?"

"I saw camp and Rabbitpaw and Silverpaw going towards the Horseplace and some rabbits hopping together and a group of ThunderClan cats near the border." said Littlepaw.

"Wait, ThunderClan cats? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" meowed Larkstorm rushing to camp. "How many were there?"

"Well I thought you saw them too, and two patrols. Lately we've been having problems though and I thought they were just having more cats on patrol," said Littlepaw.

"It's fine," said Larkstorm. "It's your first day, I can't expect you to know everything."

Littlepaw and Larkstorm arrived at camp and Larkstorm rushed to Echostar's den.

Littlepaw followed cautiously and popped her head in, saw Echostar's fluffy white head, and heard Echostar say, "We should send half the clan in front to confront them and meet them in the moor. The rest of the clan should go behind them and surprise them from the back."

Littlepaw thought on the plan before thinking of how to improve them plan.

She felt a brilliant plan coming together and decided, what did she have to lose?

Littlepaw coughed a bit to catch their attention and their heads turned to her.

She started to speak sheepishly, "Well I don't mean to offend your plan Echostar, but if we were to stay here in camp, and pretend to be asleep I think it would work better. It would be hard to sneak up on them since it's not night yet, so they might see us. They wouldn't be stupid enough to attack us out in daylight, so they'll sneak in at night. If we have multiple cats waiting in the shadows of camp and leave one guard, it will make us seem small in numbers. The warriors could all be waiting so when they go to attack us in our sleep like cowards, we could catch them off guard."

"That sounds...like an interesting plan," said Echostar thoughtfully. "I must discuss it with the senior warriors, you are dismissed."

"Of course," said Larkstorm walking out of the den.

Larkstorm began to sprint to the lake shore where they would train on the soft sand.

She turned her head to speak, "Littlepaw, next time don't interrupt me and the leader speaking, we don't need you coming up with plans that will get us all killed."

"But I thought my plan through and Echostar said it was interesting!" said Littlepaw.

"She was being polite, now I want to show you a few battle moves so you will be prepared and not hiding in the nursery tonight," said Larkstorm.

Larkstorm showed her a few basic moves like scratching with her front paws and ducking and rolling to dodge.

Larkstorm just demonstrated how to leap on an opponent's back and scratch at them so they couldn't reach you, when Littlepaw piped up, "You're doing it wrong."

Larkstorm looked surprised and angered, "How would you know? You've never seen it done before."

"Well not the move, just the technique," said Littlepaw. "Your paws are too spread so you would slip off and you would need to stand up straighter to aim at your opponent properly."

"Would you like to teach yourself how to fight?" asked Larkstorm.

"I wouldn't be able to," said Littlepaw.

"Then I suggest you let me teach," said Larkstorm curtly.

Littlepaw kept multiple tips on how to do a move better, but allowed Larkstorm to continue teaching for the rest of the session.

Feeling tired and excited at the same time, Littlepaw began to bounce as she walked back to camp.

* * *

Littlepaw stood in the shadows of the nursery, eyes gleaming as she heard the ThunderClan cats entering camp.

She heard Pebbelear, a new elder who volunteered to be bait, yelp in surprise from his post as guard.

A few hisses and a quieter yelp was heard as the ThunderClan entered camp.

All of the warriors that were 'asleep' calmly tensed as Echostar began to tap with her claws..once..twice..three times.

They all jumped to their feet and the ThunderClan warriors backed up in surprise.

Immediately Echostar tackled Mothstar, leader of ThunderClan, and everyone began to launch themselves at the enemy.

From there everyone began to make lines, once a cat was injured, they would back up and another take their place.

Once the ThunderClan cats began to gain the advantage, and became more confident, Littlepaw, a few other apprentices, and a couple of warriors joined the battle, surrounding the cats of ThunderClan and causing them to scramble.

Littlepaw jumped on a random dark pelted cat as they screeched in surprise.

She unsheathed her claws and scratched at the cat's ears and face while they tried to shake her off.

Keeping her hind legs firmly planted, she stood almost completely on the cat's back, but kept her head down to allow her to see where she was scratching.

The cat decided to roll over and Littlepaw jumped precisely to get off before putting her weight into her right shoulder and smashing into the cat's side.

They got up dazedly and Littlepaw fluffed up to make her appear bigger.

Apparently they hit their head a little too hard because they ran in fear.

Littlepaw stifled her laughter and looked around to see if anyone needed help.

She looked in fascination as the two leaders of the clans were fiercely locked in battle.

Echostar was smaller and used her size to her advantage, she ran around Mothstar and clawed at Mothstar occasionally.

Mothstar snarled as Echostar bit her hind leg and rolled over squishing Echostar.

Using her larger size, she pinned Echostar and began to add more and more pressure to Echostar's neck.

Echostar began to claw desperately as anything she could and nicked Mothstar's ear which infuriated Mothstar to the point she was about to crush Echostar's neck.

Littlepaw took a few seconds to calculate how she could get Mothstar off of Echostar before throwing all concern to the wind and jumping straight into Mothstar's face.

Mothstar shrieked in surprise and stumbled backwards which allowed Littlepaw to scratch anything and everything.

Eventually Mothstar was fed up with Littlepaw and boxed her over the head.

Littlepaw fell over and saw the world start to spin until she was picked up by her scruff.

Her eyes widened as the was shaken and she decided, either she went limp and gave up or fought like a warrior.

Littlepaw's brains felt like mush but she twisted her her body until he scruff was loose in Mothstar's den and landed on her feet.

Littlepaw could barely stand still but launched herself at Mothstar and bit down hard on her front leg.

Mothstar shook her leg, but Littlepaw hung on like her life depended on it, which it probably did, until Echostar finally leaped over gracefully and knocked over Mothstar.

Pinning her firmly, she said, "Is the big, bad Mothstar so out of practice that she can be beaten by an apprentice? Call off your warriors, this battle is over."

"ThunderClan!" yelled Mothstar. "This battle is lost, retreat!"

Echostar stepped off of Mothstar and she got up, but not before spitting, "This won't be the last you see of us, the woodland will be ours."

With that the ThunderClan cats fled from the moors and WindClan cheered in victory.

Echostar climbed Tallrock and said, "WindClan, today is a great day. Today we did more than defend our territory, we defended our honor! We showed ThunderClan we will not run with our tails between our legs when it gets rough! We showed that we are strong!"

Several cheers erupted from the cats assembled, Littlepaw included.

"I would like to congratulate a specific apprentice though. Littlepaw, thanks to your quick thinking and clever wit, you were able to not only save me from Mothstar, but were able to get yourself out of a tricky situation and stall long enough for me to finish her. Not only did you fight like a warrior, but you also came up with a plan worthy of Windstar herself. That was an honorable act and I can tell you will be a wonderful warrior."

Littlepaw's jaw dropped in shock and was numb as the rest of the clan began to cheer for her, she felt like she wanted to disappear.

"It is late, all who are injured should see Rosefeather and I think we all need some sleep," said Echostar hopping down.

Littlepaw dragged her old nest from the nursery to the area where the other apprentices were and fell asleep as soon as her head touched her nest.

* * *

Silverpaw prodded Littlepaw, "Wake up! It's already past sun-high!"

Littlepaw slowly stretched and got up before following Silverpaw.

Smokepaw's black pelt made itself apparent as they walked to the fresh-kill pile, "Hey there runt!"

Littlepaw's fur bristled, "I am not a runt!"

"Yep..that's why you're named Littlepaw," said Smokepaw chuckling.

"It's because of my small ears," said Littlepaw.

"Sure! Did Mintfrost (Littlepaw's mother) tell you that?" taunted Smokepaw.

"No, but it's obvious unless you're blind," said Silverpaw.

"Can't even fight your own battles?" asked Smokepaw.

Littlepaw opened her mouth to retort, but Silverpaw beat her to it, "Hey she fought a clan leader and won! I saw you getting beat by an apprentice half your size!" .

Smokepaw huffed and turned away to talk to Rabbitpaw.

"Arrogant furball," muttered Silverpaw.

Littlepaw nodded in agreement before saying, "I didn't beat Mothstar, I just stalled."

"Same thing," said Silverpaw waving it off with her tail.

Silverpaw took a rabbit and they shared it contently.

Littlepaw overheard Smokepaw saying something in between bites, "I bet Littlepaw bet she's all that! I'll be clan leader and they'll all be bowing at my feet!"

Rabbitpaw nodded and asked him rapidly, "Would you like to share a rabbit?"

Smokepaw shrugged and Rabbitpaw took her namesake and shared it while Smokepaw continued boasting.

It was common knowledge that Rabbitpaw has had a crush on Smokepaw since she could walk, yet he was oblivious. He just assumed that she was awed by how awesome he was.

Those were his exact words in fact, Littlepaw shook her head at her littermate's choice in mates.

"I bet I could beat Littlepaw in five seconds flat! She's just the runt," said Smokepaw.

Littlepaw's temper raised, "Alright, I bet that if I beat you, then you have to do what I say for an entire moon."

Smokepaw looked up in interest, "Fine, if I win, then you have catch all of my prey for a moon and tell me how great I am every time you see me."

"Deal," said Littlepaw firmly.  
Smokepaw grinned and they decided to do it in camp.

Littlepaw walked back two fox-lengths and Silverpaw announced, "Begin!"

Smokepaw immediately rushed Littlepaw to catch her off guard, but she backed up to higher ground and jumped behind him.

Acting quickly, she grabbed his tail and pulled it.

He stumbled and fell which allowed Littlepaw to attack him with her paws sheathed and pin him.

"Give up?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

She got off of him and she commanded him, "Go get all the apprentice's new bedding."

"Grr...fine," he sighed.

"When I'm clan leader, I'm going to be the one giving you orders…" he muttered.

Littlepaw thought for a bit before deciding she was not to follow any 'Smokestar'.

"Littlestar...I like the sound of that," she thought.

**A/N: Bill Gates once said, "Respect nerds because one day you'll be working for them." This challenge is a tribute to that smart man.**


	4. I Have a Dream

**A/N: Hey people! It's time to get your head out of the clouds and join us in the reality of dreaming! That made no sense did it?**

**Splashpaw: Thanks Splash! Nice to see you, it's been a while! P.S: Join NerdClan!**

**Yay: 2044 words and only one more challenge :D **

Robinkit looked up from the nursery entrance at Silverpelt's bright shining stars.

She saw a small bird flying, it's flapping wings and frequent chirps soothed her.

Robinkit closed her eyes imagining that it was her, flying in the dark sky with moon shining down at her, feeling the wind rush past her ears, having wings of her own.

She backed down from the nursery entrance and went to her nest, careful not to disturb her littermate.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep after a few moments.

When she opened her eyes again, she was falling, but she could feel the rush of air and felt like she was flying.

Suddenly she had wings, she started flapping them and she was flying through the air.

She relished the feeling and saw the rest of her clan cheering her on.

Robinmist woke up in the warrior's den and she sighed.

Another flashback, another dream, another hope that would never come true.

Gingerstorm greeted her cheerfully, "Hey Robinmist! Wanna go hunting?"

"Sure," said Robinmist, desperate for something to distract her from the dream.

It came back almost every single night, and she hated it.

She wanted it so badly, but she knew it would never come true.

"You seem a little distant, is something bothering you?" asked Gingerstorm.

"It's nothing," said Robinmist.

"You sure? C'mon, tell your best friend," said Gingerstorm.

"It's the dream again," said Robinmist sighing.

"Oh...do you want to jump up and down from trees to make you feel better?" asked Gingerstorm quietly.

"That sounds great," said Robinmist giving a small smile.

Gingerstorm began to perk up at her friend's smile and said deviously, "Race ya!"

Gingerstorm broke out into a sprint and Robinmist quickly followed, enjoying the rush of adrenaline through her veins.

Together they raced through the forest weaving through trees and foliage until Gingerstorm broke into a clearing with several low hanging branches and crowed, "I won this time Robinmist!"

"You had a head-start!" protested Robinmist.

"Hmm..I remember someone stating last time they won, and I quote, 'I could beat you even with a thirty second head start and only three legs."

"I was kidding! You're one of the fastest cats in the ThunderClan," said Robinmist.

Gingerstorm just shrugged and began to climb the lower branches.

"Hey wait up for me!" called Robinmist scrambling after Gingerstorm.

Once they reached a moderate height, Robinmist hopped off of her branch and dropped a few fox lengths before she landed on a steady branch.

She continued this at a rapid rate, enjoying the rush it gave her.

Eventually she reached the ground and saw Gingerstorm waiting for her.

Gingerstorm thought Robinmist was insane for doing it so quickly from such a high elevation, so she went from a lower branch at a slower pace.

"You feeling better?" asked Gingerstorm.

"Much," said Robinmist cheerfully.

"Good because I'm hungry and have to go hunting if I want food," said Gingerstorm marching into the forest.

Robinmist looked up at the trees before deciding that food was more important.

She left the clearing and saw Gingerstorm stalking a crow.

Gingerstorm crept forward and pounced, she put one paw on it and bit its neck before it could escape from her.

"Good catch," said Robinmist walking over.

Gingerstorm's ears pricked as she heard a vole squeaking.

She pointed to it with her tail and Robinmist nodded in gratitude as she got into a hunter's crouch.

She stealthily snaked towards the vole keeping her paws light and steady, she bunched her hindquarters before launched herself at the vole.

THe vole squealed in surprise as she landed on it and tried to escape, but Robinmist quickly bit into it's neck and it stopped struggling.

"I think I'm good for now," said Robinmist.

"Well I think I'm going to hunt some more," said Gingerstorm leaping away.

Robinmist shook her head in amusement before returning to camp.

As she came near the stone camp, she heard yowling and screeching.

She caught a glimpse of her clanmates fighting a large, lumbering badger.

Robinmist sprinted to over to it as she saw cats being flung in multiple directions.

She burst into action, and jumped on its back clawing at its ears and face.

It howled in pain and vigorously shook itself until she loosened her grip and was slipping.

It bucked forward and as she slipped onto the side of its pelt, it turned and clawed at her before shaking her off.

She gasped as she landed roughly on her hind leg, it was now bent at an odd angle.

The pain shot through her leg and she saw blood dripping into a pool around her from her wounds.

Nightwing, the medicine cat, ran over with herbs as other cats distracted the badger.

He began to quickly slather herbs on her wounds and muttering to himself, as Robinmist's vision began to blur.

Her saw black spots, but could clearly see an apprentice being corralled to the edge of the stone hollow.

At last a multitude of cats scratched and bit it until it collapsed.

She could see the apprentice relax and move away from the edge, when the badger stood up and let out a ferocious roar.

It narrowed its beady eyes at the apprentice that stood frozen in fear.

Robinmist knew then what she had to do.

"Don't waste any more herbs on me," she rasped to Nightwing.

"What do you mean? You'll be fine!" said Nightwing hysterically.

"We both know that's a lie," said Robinmist pushing Nightwing away.

Nightwing was about to stop her, but ignoring the pain all over her body, she hobbled towards the apprentice.

She quickly picked up the pace as the badger charged at the apprentice and stood behind the apprentice.

She grabbed his scruff and yanked him to safety just as the badger knocked into her.

Her whole body was on fire, but she opened her eyes and saw she was in the air.

"I'm flying," she thought.

She saw her clanmates all yelling something she couldn't comprehend with the ringing in her ears, but she realized it was her dream come true.

"They're cheering for me," she thought.

Now she was falling, just like in her dream.

"Where are my wings now?" she asked as her entire world faded to black.

**A/N: Well one more challenge to go until I'm a warrior! What do you think about our heroine Robinmist? Robinmist, Gingerstorm, and Silverpaw are all based on my real life friends...I got one more friend who hasn't gotten a chapter. We'll be seeing her next chapter :D**


	5. It was Different

**A/N: I am going to be a warrior after this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Travis because I promised I would be a warrior by today.**

Moth quickly followed Hawk and Sasha to wherever they were going.

Her short legs stumbled as Hawk and Sasha pulled ahead.

Hawk turned around and walked back a few steps to help her walk.

She nodded gratefully before picking up her pace, "Don't worry Hawk, I'm strong!"

"I know you are," he murmured.

They fell into a content silence as they saw Sasha was hurrying to their destination.

After they had walked through several territories and sights, Moth decided to speak.

"Mama," piped up Moth.

Sasha stopped, turned around, and asked, "Yes Moth?"

"My paws hurt," replied Moth.

Sasha said soothingly, "It's only a little farther, I promise!"

"Okay Mama," said Moth excited to see where they were going.

After several more tree-lengths they arrived at the crest of a hill.

"We're here," said Sasha happily.

Moth saw a large river dividing two landforms.

She inhaled deeply and could smell woodland on one side and fish on the other.

Moth had been fed on a steady diet of mice for her life automatically went towards the woodland.

"No Moth, we're going to the other side," said Sasha.

"But Mama!" Moth protested. "This side is better!"

Sasha hesitated, this was probably where Firestar resided, but then again he was opposed to Tigerstar, so he would be a good choice.

"Okay.." said Sasha following her kits.

Once she reached what she assumed was the border, she told her kits to sit and wait so they could wait for a patrol to come.

They waited for StarClan knows how long, the kits had fallen asleep by this point, but the sun rose high in the sky and she saw cats in the distance.

Sasha woke up her kits and they perked up as they heard voices.

Hawk started to run towards them in curiosity and they abruptly stopped talking as they saw a random kit run towards them.

Hawk didn't assume they would stop and accidentally ran into one of them.

He landed with an "Oophm!" and looked up to apologize.

"Sor…" Hawk's words died in his mouth as he looked up to see his exact copy, except as he looked at his eye, it was blue on amber eyes.

"Umm Brambleclaw, why is there a mini-you?" asked a long grey haired tom.

"I don't know.." said Brambleclaw staring at Hawk with curiosity.

"Sorry," said Sasha walking up. "This is my kit."

"Hawk! It's not nice to bump into people!" said Moth skipping after Sasha.

"I didn't mean to!" said Hawk earnestly.

Sasha looked at the group and saw a dark brown tabby tom, a golden tabby tom, a small white she-cat, and a grey tom.

"What are you doing here?" asked the grey tom stepping forwards.

"My name is Sasha, I have brought my kits here because I cannot care for them on my own and I wish to join your clan," said Sasha respectfully.

"I am Greystripe, deputy of ThunderClan, this is Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, and Whitepaw," introduced Greystripe.

"It's nice to meet you," said Sasha.

"I hope you don't mind, but if you want to join you'll have to talk to our leader," said Greystripe politely.

"I don't mind at all, I expected I would have to," said Sasha.

"Would you like us to carry your kits?" asked Brackenfur.

"We're old enough to walk on our own!" squeaked Moth.

Whitepaw got closer and let loose a sting of questions like rapid-fire, "Where are you from? Where did you get your names? I hope you get to join us, what do you think? Do you know how to hunt? What is it like living as a loner?"

"Whitepaw!" called Brackenpaw.

"Ooh right," said Whitepaw embarrassed. "Sorry, I tend to get over-excited."

"It's k," said Hawk.

"Let's go," commanded Greystripe walking towards the direction of camp.

"You must be tired," Brambleclaw commented.

"We've traveled this far, we can walk a little farther," said Sasha.

The clan cats picked up the pace as they neared camp, except for Whitepaw who helped the kits walk a bit faster by saying encouraging words and explaining the wonders of the camp.

"I can't wait!" said Hawk practically bouncing.

A little bit later, they arrived at the gorse entrance and they all entered camp.

"Woah!" said Moth, her eyes widened at the sight of camp.

"This is awesome!" said Hawk looking around.

A majestic ginger tom stopped eating a mouse with a light ginger she-cat as they looked at the new-comers.

"Hello, my name is Firestar," said Firestar dipping his head. "What is your business here?"

"My name is Sasha and I heard of the clans from a loner, I am having...troubles raising my kits on my own and I would like to request to join your clan," replied Sasha.

Firestar pondered about it before looking at the state of Sasha and her kits.

"I...agree, as long as you agree to be loyal and contribute to the clan," said Firestar.

"I accept your terms," said Sasha.

"How old would you say your kits are?" asked Firestar.

"Old enough to be apprentices," replied Sasha smiling at Firestar's train of thought.

"We shall have their ceremonies now then," said Firestar calling a clan meeting.

Firestar started to speak, "Hawk, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Rainwhisker. I hope Rainwhisker will pass down all he knows on to you. Rainwhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself to be wise and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hawkpaw."

Rainwhisker looked a bit surprised at receiving an apprentice, but leaned forward and touched noses with Hawkpaw after Greystripe encouraged Hawkpaw.

Firestar looked satisfied and looked to begin Moth's ceremony.

"Moth, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mothpaw. Your mentor will be Sootfur." Sootfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from both Longtail and Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and determined. You will be the mentor of Mothpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mothpaw.

Sasha smiled at her kits and thought for moment, "Maybe this is better than crossing the river."

**A/N: Unofficially a warrior now! Whoo-hoo! I fulfilled my promise! This story won't end though, I'll still do challenges as a warrior ^_^ **


End file.
